


Of Not Wanting To Forget

by Filthy_Lobsters



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthy_Lobsters/pseuds/Filthy_Lobsters
Summary: Droite just wanted to be of some use to him, was that too much to ask for?





	

Flowers dotted with blood fluttered onto the floor. Blue, purple, red, and orange, all falling into a beautiful patch. When did this even start?

\--------

He looked amazing, having stood there unafraid and full of determination. She could barely even stand, and yet he kept going, protecting himself and others. Watching him made her want to better herself. She wanted to be as strong as him, or at least protect him too.

\--------  
Cleaning up the flowers, she washed her hands before going out to the field where all the coasters were. Putting her heart piece in place, she waits as the other contestants slowly flowed in.

\----------  
He has a little brother named Haruto. He's pushing him in a wheelchair, talking to him. Haruto wasn't really responding to anything he was saying, but he looked happy. They stop at a balcony and a butterfly flies past. He points at it, and says something to his brother. He still doesn't respond.

\----------  
The last contestant rushes in, barely making it, and one of his friends falls into his cart; the carts are already on and she can't jump out. It didn't matter to her, she just needed to focus on raising her health to fight him.

\---------  
One day, what day she still doesn't remember, she coughed up a single flower; which she now knows is an anemone. As they finished training and was released to find numbers, she saw him less and less. The chances of her seeing him going down and down. The more flowers she coughed up, the harder it was for her to breathe.

\----------  
She had enough health, he was right in front of her, she had to do it now before someone else got to him. Leading him to the field she knew she could beat him in, she took one last breath before stepping out to face her opponent.

\------------  
“We're going to have a tournament so we can gather number cards faster,” Heartland proclaimed, “Kaito,”Heartland smiled deviously at him. He glared at him before leaving the room to see Haruto before the tournament. Gauche argues about two of them also being in the tournament,to which Heartland agrees to after a little persistence. Looking at the participant list, she saw that man on it. “Now's my chance,” she thought selfishly.

\----------  
She had him in her trap, she could win with this. One of the other contestants, Yuma and his friend Kotori, were watching their duel. They looked amazed, waiting for what her opponent had to counter it. He looked shocked, before laughing, and changing the tides drastically. It turns out she couldn't win.

\--------  
She did research about the flowers that wouldn't stop spouting from her throat. It was called the hanahaki disease. The flowers were wrapped around your lungs, and will eventually kill you. This happens because of an unrequited love. The only way to cure it was to find that love, or have it removed, but if you remove it, you will never feel love again.

\--------  
“oh, you love him,” he giggles and digs through her memories more, “feelings of love always taste the best,” he laughs again before a look of surprise blooms across his face.

“You know I can remove that for you, y’know, the disease,” he looks at her exhausted form lying on the ground, barely seeing him through blurry eyes, “those feelings he will never respond to, they hurt don't they? It's fine if they do, it always does,” he says matter of factly, “it's okay, I'll eat them all now,” he laughs at her, slowly eating away her memories, taking the flower disease with them. She reaches up towards him pitifully, trying to stop it.

“No, I don't want to forget,” unseen and uncared for tears ran down her face, “I want to remember every single moment with him, I want to remember every emotion I experienced with him, please,” shouting until her voice was hoarse, going past that, until it left her completely, she slowly came to a stop. Everything she did, when she was little all the way to when they met their “saviour,” to now, every moment unravelled, leaving nothing but an empty tape.

“I wonder, if I was of any use or importance to him at all,” her last thoughts choking her like the beautiful flowers stained red, before leaving.

Blue, purple, red, and orange, all falling into a beautiful patch.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw so many hanahaki disease aus coming out recently and thought of my girl Droite, I hope she gets a happy ending uwu


End file.
